The vast majority of elevator doors and elevator hatchway doors are of a steel frame and metal panel construction and are hung from carriages for sidewise, sliding movement in the space between the elevator car and the wall of the hatchway flanking the corridor entranceway. Attempting to maintain a stock of such doors which may be finished to match the decor of a passenger elevator car and a building hallway presents a severe inventory problem, because of the several varieties of doors which are used, and the various widths of the corridor entranceways in different buildings. p The principal factor in the problem is that, depending upon the wishes of the building owner or architect, the hatchway and car may be supplied with a one-piece door that opens to one side, a door that opens to one side but consists of two narrower elements which open to a position in which they are in overlapping, face-to-face relationship; or they may be supplied with a pair of center opening doors or center opening doors each of which consists of two door elements. In addition to those four basic door patterns, door openings may be of different widths and heights.